Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to a lawn sprinkler, and more particularly to a spray head structure of the lawn sprinkler.
As shown in FIG. 1, a prior art spray head 14 is provided with a cap 11 which is provided with a number of jet nozzles 10 and a fastening portion 13 by which the cap 11 is fastened with the spray head 14 such that an inner threaded portion 12 of the fastening portion 13 is engaged with an outer threaded portion 15 of the spray head 14.
The prior art structure as described above is defective in design in that the cap 11 is exposed and is therefore vulnerable to being acted on by external forces, thereby resulting in detachment of the cap 11, or damage to the cap 11. Without the cap 11, the prior art spray head 14 is in fact useless. With the cap 11 being damaged, the prior spray head 14 is certain to fail to live up to what it is expected to perform.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a water sprinkler with a spray head structure which is free of the deficiencies of the prior art spray head structure described above.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by the spray head structure comprising a cap, a rotary seat, a fixation seat, and a connector. The cap is fastened with the rotary seat which is in turn fastened with the fixation seat. The fixation seat is mounted in the connector. The present invention is characterized by the cap which has a number of jet nozzles and a spout. The jet nozzles are used to shoot out a spray of water while the spout is used to discharge a stream of water.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.